


Hisoka The Clown

by TayTayCap93



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTayCap93/pseuds/TayTayCap93
Summary: Gon and Killua run into a creepy clown named Hisoka at a circus.





	Hisoka The Clown

One year during summer break Killua and I went to a circus that was close to where my aunt lived. It happened one night while my aunt was at a town meeting. The circus we went to was called Phantom Troupe. Unlike other circuses this one occurred at night instead of in the day time. We were excited about it since the day we heard about it.

We went to the circus after my aunt left for the meeting. She knew I would be with Killua and she was okay with going to the circus with him. It wasn’t hard to find since it was in the woods next to her house. 

The tent was large and zigzag stripped of three colors; black, purple, and lavender. The line wasn’t long, it took about less than thirty minutes for us to get to one of the ticket booths. There were two of them. Inside one of them was a man with short pale blond hair. The one inside the other was a woman with glasses and short black hair.  We bought our bought our tickets from her and went inside.

We were able to find seats in the front. I didn’t notice before, we were the only children in the audience. I didn’t ponder on it for too long since the show started. The performance I remember was the one with two clowns. One of them was known by the name Hisoka. He wore make up that made his face white as snow except for his nose, which was painted red. The outfit he wore was green. Another clown was next to him but I can’t remember his name. He had the same makeup done but his outfit was the color blue and his hair was yellow.    

I’ll skip to the part where things started to get weird. The show ended. We got up from our seats and went outside. Killua had to go to the bathroom. I waited for him at the entrance of the tent. Across from me was Hisoka, the makeup he wore was off and he wore a different outfit (black tank top and white pants). He was just staring at me. When Killua came back he walked away.

Half way to my aunt’s house we heard crunching sounds behind us. We turned around and pointed our flashlights towards the source of the sound, which was Hisoka. He stood with a wide grin and a vibe of he’s going to kill us. We ran for it, running as fast as we could. He ran after us until we got to my aunt’s house and went inside. We locked the doors and windows to be sure he couldn’t get in. He pounded on the front door for one hour. We went upstairs and hid in my bedroom closet until the pounding stopped.

I looked out of my window to see if he left or not. He didn’t, he just stood across the street and stared at my bedroom window. My heart was pounding fast. It takes a lot to scare Killua. Seeing him looking spooked was unnerving.     

At some point Hisoka left. I asked Killlua to stay over for the night. He was for the idea of waiting until morning to head home. When my aunt got home I asked if Killua can stay. She said yes. We didn’t say anything about Hisoka until the next morning. 


End file.
